Three Times One
by rainbow muffinman
Summary: Matt/Near. Or Matt/girl!Near. Three moments from the odd couple. Drabbles inspired by some songs.


Title: Three Times One (And I Just Can't Get Enough)  
Author: Tian-san  
Pairings: Matt/Near. One features Matt/girl!Near  
Genre: Friendship, Hurt, Romance  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Three moments from the odd couple. Guaranteed to make you go mushy inside. Okay, not really, but at least it gives you something to read about.  
Disclaimer: DN = DO NOT OWN. I also don't own the lyrics to the song 'Heartbeat' by Stereo Skyline, which are featured in this fic.  
AN: I recommend listening to my fanmix while you read this. The three drabbles are inspired by some of the songs.

Three Times One

(_And I Just Can't Get Enough_)

1. Paper Hearts

I thought I could hear my heart breaking. He didn't say a word. Nothing.

I know asking out someone like Near was a bad idea. It's a shame I couldn't choose who I fall in love with. But I just couldn't keep my eyes off him. Damn him for being so cute.

But then a miracle happened: Near edged closer to me, and he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to mine quickly. The gesture was soft, but nevertheless made my heart beat faster.

He pulled away, leaving me still dazed, but curious why. He just smiled and said, "I don't want to keep you waiting, do I?"

2. The Songs You Grew To Like Never Stick At First

The door was slammed open. Near didn't bother to look who barged in, knowing exactly who the perpetrator is.

Sobs filled the room. And plastic hit the wall as a pair of goggles was thrown by long hands of a fourteen year old. Near froze in mid air before continued packing. Matt must've heard the news of Mello's disappearance.

He locked his suitcase, and picked up the rest of the small necessities like his pictures or his L finger puppet.

Matt buried his face in his pillows, not bothering to look at him. He didn't either. He hates saying goodbyes. Especially to the ones you cared about.

As he tucked his picture in his shirt a quiet voice piped up.

"You're leaving?"

Near nodded and grabbed his journal on the bedside table. He heard sounds of rustling sheets and guessed that Matt was now sitting up.

"Near?"

He didn't say anything. Just continue grabbing his stuff and pretended Matt was not there. Because he can't stand it when the older boy cries, especially if the tears were for someone who obviously didn't give a damn about him.

He put everything inside his backpack, slung it to his arms, and finally took a look at the brunet.

Matt's eyes were puffy red, tears pooling up in his blue eyes. He was a mess. His nose a bit red, runny perhaps, from all the crying. Honestly Near felt sorry for him. But there's nothing he can do. It was his fault that Mello left; he didn't want to feel guiltier about it.

"I'll see you, I guess." Near said softly, before turning the knob.

"Wait!"

Near turned, watching as the boy rummaged his bag for something…

Then Matt handed him a photograph of Mello.

"Please, keep this with you. With Kira out there, who knows what'll happen."

Near accepted the gift half-heartedly. A part of him wished Matt gave something else, perhaps something more personal, that would remind him of the brown haired gamer. And a part of him felt angry at the older boy, for making him feel worse about himself.

_You always have to put Mello first, don't you?_

He quickly left the room without a word.

3. Keep My Heart Beating (Genderswitch. Matt/girl!Near)

"Come on, Near. Dance a bit."

"Matt, you of all person would know that I would decline your offer."

"So? It's fun."

"I hate dancing."

"But it's fun. Come on muffin, for me, please?"

Matt stared at Near with wide, puppy dog eyes. Her lips quirked into a small smile before taking the boy's hand.

"But you're leading the way."

"Roger that!"

They sway to the upbeat music Matt had been listening to.

_So baby keep my heart beat, b-beat, beat, beating_

_She's the soul reason I keep believing_

_That we're gonna die like this, you know, oh oh oh_

She had to admit this is fun. But as she opened her mouth to tell the boy he was right, Matt took the opportunity to give her a not-so innocent kiss. She gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

They pulled away as the song ended. She gave him a light glare for his act earlier.

"It's fun, right?"

"Whatever you say Matt."


End file.
